


Preludium- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathtub, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Czy jest jakis szczególny powód, dla którego siedze w łazience, kiedy bierzesz kąpiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preludium- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prelude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217192) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Przez ostatnia godzinę John leżał rozparty na sofie. Znalazł sobie wygodną pozycję i zapadł się w nią. Był bardziej, niż zadowolony z tego, ze może sobie pozwolić zapaść się w poduszki, aż do czasu, gdy zaśnie, albo będzie musiał wstać, żeby się wysikać. Zapomniał tylko o najważniejszym: "wstać z powodu Sherlocka".  
\- John.  
I nie było sposobu, by powiedzieć, czy detektywowi właśnie grozi śmierć, czy jest czymś otruty, albo czy tylko chce, żeby John spojrzał na jakąś pleśń, który uznał za szczególnie interesującą. Wątpił, żeby w głowie Sherlocka była duża różnica między tymi sytuacjami. John zaklął i zaczął ten niewygodny, nietwarzowy proces podnoszenia się z kanapy. Był całkiem pewny, ze Sherlock był w łazience. Nie powiedział, co będzie tam robił, a John nie pytał. Głównie dlatego, ze w tym czasie robił lunch i bardzo nie chciał, żeby pokazywano mu zdjęcia pękniętych gałek ocznych... kolejny raz.  
\- Przynieś mój telefon.  
John zatrzymał się w pół drogi po schodach, zaklął i powoli zaczął znowu mozolić się w dół.  
Na szczęście Sherlock nie domagał się niczego więcej, zanim John wszedł na schody przekręcił gałkę i otwarł drzwi stopą.  
\- Jeśli znowu robisz analizę plam krwi w umywalce ...  
Zatrzymał się, drzwi stuknęły go ostro w łokieć, kiedy odbiły się od ściany. Sherlock leżał wyciągnięty w wannie, każdy nieprzyzwoity cal ciała; mokre loki na czole, jedno ramie i jedna stopa przerzucone przez krawędź, jakby nie kłopotał się porządnie wejść do środka. Ale nie, nie był w tej pozycji od dawna, bo woda nadal kapała równomiernie z delikatnej krzywizny jego placów i palców od stóp, zachlapując podłogę, a on wglądał, jakby definitywnie nie miał zamiaru wyczyścić tego, kiedy skończy kąpiel.  
\- Telefon. -zażądał, z władczym machnięciem reki. John był zbyt zaszokowany, by zrobić coś więcej, niż na oślep go podać. Możliwe, ze to dlatego, że jeszcze nie dotarł do poziomu:”co do cholery?”  
\- Zostań, siądź tutaj, mogę cie jeszcze potrzebować.- sherlock wskazał krawędź wanny, podczas gdy robił coś z telefonem, mokre palce przesuwały się po ekranie. John chciał mu powiedzieć, że telefon nie jest wodoodporny i że go zniszczy w ten sposób. Ale były dużo ważniejsze sprawy do skomentowania. Przycisnął palcem i kciukiem krawędź nosa i wypuścił powietrze.  
\- Czy... czy jest jakiś szczególny powód, żebym tu był kiedy się kapiesz?  
\- Krzyczenie przez drzwi byłoby nieefektywne.- odpowiedział mu Sherlock, tym specjalnym tonem „daje ci oczywista informacje, bo cie lubię”.  
\- To jest to co robią normalni ludzie. Krzyczą.- powiedział powoli John. Czasem nie było odpowiedzi na zdrowy rozsądek Sherlocka, a czasem zdrowy rozsądek musiał się do niego przebić.  
\- Normalnie ludzie to idioci. A oprócz tego, chciałem dostać swój telefon.  
Sherlock balansował ręką na krawędzi, woda popłynęła z krzywizny jego łokcia, a potem spłynęła długa linia przedramienia.  
John był na wpół zirytowany na siebie, że to zauważył. Ale ostatnio miał okazje popatrzeć na nagich ludzi tylko kilka razy, a Sherlock naprawdę był bardzo nagi w tej chwili. Było mu trudno nie patrzeć. To w końcu naturalne, zastanawiać się, jacy ludzie są pod ubraniem.  
Nie miał mocy obserwacyjnych Sherlocka, ale było trudno nie skupiać się na... na wszystkim. Sherlock się roześmiał, naga klatka piersiowa podniosła się raz w szybkim szarpnięciu. Linię kropelek wody zakręciła w dół jego szyi, opadającą z ramienia.  
John był niemal pewny, ze Sherlock śmieje się z niego. Gniewnie na niego spojrzał i to tak niecierpliwie jak się dało. Popatrzył zamiast tego w dół, na stopę Sherlocka, choć to wcale nie pomogło... kropelka wody spływała wzdłuż podbicia, spadając do boku stopy, kierując się do jej bladej krawędzi. Zmusił się, by przestać patrzeć na cokolwiek, na co patrzeć nie powinien. Co było dużo trudniejsze, niż brzmiało, bo było TAK dużo tego, na co- jak sądził- nie powinien był patrzeć.  
Sherlock przestał się koncentrować na swoim telefonie i teraz obserwował go znużonym wzrokiem. Rzęsy miał mokre, policzki zaczerwienione.  
\- Przestaniesz wisieć nade mną? To irytujące.  
John się poddał, porzucając jakakolwiek pretekst, że są normalnymi ludźmi, z normalnymi zasadami. Bo próby nadążenia za rozwojem wypadków, w tej szczególnie śliskiej sytuacji, były skazane na porażkę.  
Ostrożnie siadł na krawędzi wanny. Z tego miejsca było wybitnie trudno zignorować fakt, ze Sherlock był nagi. Ale John dawał z siebie wszystko, patrząc tylko na wygiętą krzywiznę jego kolana.  
\- Sherlock?  
\- Hmm.  
\- Chciałeś czegoś.- przypomniał mu. A jeśli brzmiał na lekko wkurzonego, to było całkowicie zrozumiale.  
Sherlock skinął głowa bez patrzenia w górę.  
\- Umyj mi plecy.  
Para wodna musiała mu uderzyć do łowy. Był pewny, ze źle usłyszał.  
\- Co?  
\- Umyj mi plecy, mógłbyś to zrobić, skoro już tu jesteś.  
Najwyraźniej nie, nie usłyszał źle.  
Nie, John pomyślał, w tych słowach nie ma wystarczająco ostrego protestu .  
\- Nie umyje ci niczego.- spróbował znowu, bardziej stanowczym głosem.  
Choć nie był całkiem pewny, czy mu się udało.  
\- Szczerze, czy ty zignorowałeś całą nasza rozmowę o przestrzeni osobistej?  
\- Zapraszam cie do mojej przestrzeni osobistej.  
Sherlock wydawał się myśleć, że to polepsza sytuacje.  
\- Nie chce być w twojej przestrzeni osobistej.- powiedział John. Sherlock wydawał się znajdować w tym coś zadowolonego, a John był straszliwą, straszliwą pokusę, by ochlapać go woda w twarz. Straszliwie.  
\- Nie jestem służącym, Sherlock. Nie możesz mnie używać do pracy, tylko dlatego, że jestem tutaj i to dogodne.  
Sherlock rzucił mu jedno, przelotne spojrzenie.  
\- To nie zmienia faktu, że tutaj jesteś i to jest dogodne.  
John potrząsnął głowa.  
\- Nie zgadzam się. No i czego teraz chcesz?  
Sherlock westchnął, jakby John był trudno celowo.  
\- Miałem zamiar powiedzieć ci, kto zamordował zaginiona kobietę. John usłyszał w tych słowach wisząca groźbę. Zmarszczył się gniewnie na niego, bo to nie było fair.  
\- Powiesz mi i tak.  
\- W końcu.  
Było mokre wzruszenie ramion i Sherlock obrócił swój telefon dookoła, wysłał do kogoś SMSa. Będzie tu siedział i zatrzymywał informacje, na których Johnowi zależało od wielu dni. To było dokładnie to, co by zrobił.  
\- Och, na miłość... siadaj.  
Sherlock balansował łokciem na boku wanny i wyciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, woda ściekała mu z pleców. John wstał, przesunął się na drugi koniec wanny. Teraz kałuże wody przesączały mu się przez dżinsy. I prawdopodobnie pożałuje tego WSZYSTKIEGO. Kręgosłup i łopatki Sherlocka wystawały pod całymi akrami bladej skóry, wyciągniętej z wody i pochylonej do przodu.  
\- Powinieneś jeść więcej.-John zauważył, na razie nie mógł się zmusić, by sięgnąć i dotknąć, bo samo patrzenie wydawało się niegrzeczne. Sherlock rzucił mu mydło wiec je złapał, potem wyśliznęło mu się z rąk i skończyło na kolanach.  
\- Jedzenie jest nudne.  
Obrócił swój telefon i John mógł zobaczyć stronę internetowa National Rail Enquires miedzy jego kciukami.  
\- Prawie mogę zobaczyć twoje żebra, od strony pleców.- John zmusił mydło do podporządkowania się, potarł je między dłońmi i gapił się na kark Sherlocka. Czemu.  
Czemu.  
Czemu to robił?  
Jego palce wyglądały na ciemne na skórze pleców detektywa, a nawet nie był opalony. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby nigdy nie widziały słońca.  
\- Strażnik.- powiedział Sherlock po prostu. John zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony, dłonie zamarły na chwile. Mężczyzna wydawał się tak... niewinny.  
\- Obserwował je.- Sherlock dodał, jakby nie usłyszał zdziwienia Johna .- Słuchał ich ze służbówki i jego zazdrość powoli jątrzyła się w potrzebę zniszczenia.  
John wcierał mu pianę w plecy i ramiona, kiedy pochylił się do przodu. Przełknął dziwną mrowiąca drętwotę, ignorując niemożliwie nieprzyzwoitą gładkość mokrej skóry pod palcami i wypluł, z dziwnie suchych ust pytanie:  
\- Nie miał alibi? Mógł dowieść, ze był w biurze?  
\- To wcale nie było alibi. Miesiące obserwowania tego samego materiału CCTV. Wiedzy, kiedy ludzie wyprowadzają swe psy, odbierają dzieci ze szkoły, wystawiają śmietniki. Musiał tylko zrobić to dobrze. Dłoń Johna nadal się poruszała. Były tu blizny, małe nacięcia tu i tam, kilka oparzeń, dziwnie nie na miejscu. Większość z nich mógł wyczuć pod palcami, zanim je zobaczył, wrażenie leciutkiego zatrzymywania opuszek palców tam, gdzie plecy Sherlocka nie były gładkie i perfekcyjne, ciepłe od wody.  
\- Nie możesz mnie prosić o takie rzeczy, wiesz przecież.  
To miało brzmieć bardziej ostro, niż brzmiało. Ale wszelkie ostre krawędzie, które zamierzał tam umieścić, zniknęły. Było za cicho. To brzmiało niepokojąco jak prośba.  
Sherlock wydał dźwięk, jakby chciał wskazać, że właśnie to robi. John zrozumiał nagle, jak długo spędził skupiony na detalach, detalach, na których nie powinien się skupiać. Bo nie był Sherlockiem, a te szczególne detale w dodatku nie miały znaczenia. Nabrał wody i opłukał mu plecy do czysta. Było go tak dużo, mydło ześliznęło się i spadło na dół pleców. Celowo, jakby chciało go ukarać za potkniecie uwagi.  
\- John.  
\- Zamknij się.-bo cokolwiek to było, nie było ważne, ani znaczące, wcale.  
Usłyszał kolejną niską wibracje śmiechu. John nie mógł powstrzymać myśli o tym, jakby to było łatwo, wepchnąć dłoń w mokre włosy Sherlocka, pociągnąć go w tył za nie i zobaczyć cała naga linie jego ciała.  
Powiedzieć mu, żeby był cichy, i przesunął dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej, ugryźć długą szyje i popracować nad nim, aż...  
I teraz dostał erekcji.  
Dzień został oficjalnie uznany za idealny.  
\- No i masz, skończyłem.- John się cofnął i upuścił mydło do wanny, żeby je sobie Sherlock znalazł.  
Tamten przechylił głowę, podniósł jedna brew, i nie miał wymówki co do małego uśmieszku, który wygiął mu usta. Jakby John był eksperymentem który chce utrzymać, ciągle, ciągle, tylko dla zabawy.  
\- Wyglądasz na zaczerwienionego.

\- Jesteś cholernie zaskoczony.- powiedział John gniewnie.- Jestem całkiem pewny, że doszedłem z tobą dalej, niż z moja ostania dziewczyna. Co jest całkowicie twoją winą. Blokujesz mi każda możliwość, a potem zapraszasz mnie do łazienki, kiedy jesteś goły, i przekupujesz, żebym cie dotykał. Jak, w imię pańskie spodziewasz się, ze nie skończę myśląc o tym, jakbyś wyglądał pochylony nad umywalką?  
John skończyło się i powietrze w płucach i słowa; i zrozumiał wtedy, co właśnie powiedział.  
Usłyszał nagle ciche, mokre chlupnięcie, które zaskakująco szybko nabrało w jego głowie sensu.  
\- To był twój telefon, nie?- spytał, i nie mógł nic poradzić, ze poczuł się lekko zadowolony z siebie.  
\- Tak.- potwierdził Sherlock stanowczo.- Był.


End file.
